What The Crapola Happened Here! (Temporary Hiatus I swear!)
by HyrulianPegasister
Summary: (repost) America found a suspicious book at England's place, and being the obnoxious American he is, he decides to show it to everyone at a World Meeting. As usual, everyone starts to fight and argue over the stupidest things, but poor Canada only wants everyone to get along. Canada writes in the suspicious book, and all of the Hetalia countries are sucked into a strange new world.
1. Marvolo

**This is another story from my old account... But I will be making some changes to the existing chapters, so if you've already read them on my old account, look out for 'em!**

CHAPTER ONE

"Alright Dudes! Listen Up!" America shouted, grabbing the attention of the people in the room. When they turned to look at him, he gave a satisfied grin. "I found this really suspicious book in England's room and-"

"Wait! What in the bloody hell were you doing in my room, you wanker?!" A furious English man yelled.

"I was in there trying to find out about your battle plans! But anyway~! Yeah dudes! Really suspicious book! Hahahahaha~!" America laughed.

"Grr... That isn't an excuse, you snoop!" growled England as he stood up and moved to America menacingly. Austria and China moved to hold him back so he couldn't murder the stupid American.

"How do you know it is suspicious America-san?" Japan questioned, tilting his head to the side, giving America a look of confusion.

"It has nothing in it!" England opened the book, revealing empty pages to everyone in the room.

"Yeah, that's the point dude," Alfred pushed. "All your other stupid books in your mini library has something in them! But this one is creepy looking and empty." He was right. The book was very creepy. It was old and the black leather was shriveled. The pages inside were yellow with age and burnt in some places. It also had faint gold writing on the front that couldn't be deciphered.

"It looks like the kind of journal my great uncle would have used to write his hit lists in~" Russia kol'd.

"Ehh~..." sounded the entire room. Everyone looked away from Russia as he turned his head slowly around the meeting area, trying to capture someone's gaze.

France glanced over to America and nearly fell out of his seat. "Uh... America~?" he warned.

"Yeah, French dude~?"

"There's a ghost behind you." said France, pointing behind America.

"WAHH!" he screamed, jumping into the startled Japan's lap. "Please don't let it get me, Japan! Please please please PLEASE!" He sobbed into his shoulder. "I never wanted to summon you from that board! It was all England's idea! I wanted to leave!"

"Shut up! You're the one who wanted to have the seance!" England screamed furiously.

"Wahhh~? No it wasn't! I would never do something like that!" sobbed the frantic American, who only gripped the already suffocating Japanese man even tighter. "He promised there would be fancy little tea cakes!"

A small voice broke through the loud panic. "I-it's only me A-Alfred!" sighed Canada. He shook behind America's now empty chair, looking down at the floor and wringing his hands. The poor little nation is never noticed by anyone.

"O-oh. Right!" America exclaimed, leaping from Japans lap. "Haha! Sorry, brah! You know how freaked out I get about the, uh, paranormal... Hehe." he laughed nervously, returning to his seat between Russia and England.

As he sat down, Alfred notices England feverishly scribbling in the book the book he had just claimed to be empty.

"Yo, Britain! Whatcha doin'?"

Iggy snapped the book closed, glancing at America with droplets of sweat forming on his face. "N-nothing, America. I was just-"

America snatched the book away, curious to see what the shady Brit had written...

"Uh... What the hell?! I just saw you writing in this ugly thing!" He flailed the book around, and the pages were still empty. "Now where is it?" He placed a hand on his hip, full of obnoxious frustration.

"It's a magical book, ve~!" North Italy sang, lifting his arms in the air.

"I bet you it has-a something to do with-a the stupid black-a magic he practices!" yelled South Italy, North Italy's brother.

England sank down into his chair, trying to avoid the glare of the angry Italian.

"Come on, Romano~. Maybe England was just playing a trick on America." smiled the happier Italian.

"Stop that, Veneziano!" exclaimed Romano. "We all know how he loves that magical shit, eh? America said it himself. He saw that British bastard talking to-a himself as if there were people around-a him. And there-a was nobody there!" He crossed his arms, even more anger threatening to bubble up. He turned to America for back up, but he was busy stuffing his face with hamburgers and coca-cola. Romano's mouth dropped open in disgust.

America looked up from his 'feast' to smile at the Southern Italian. He attempted to say "What?" but his mouth was too full of 'food' and it came out sounding like "Wfut?"

Romano's head dropped to the awaiting table below with a thud. "Hamburger bastard." he groaned. Italy giggled and Germany sighed.

The Italian's head snapped up. "Shut up, you potato-eating Nazi!" Germany just stared at him in pitiful silence.

In this sudden outburst of frustration, Japan decided to speak up. "So... What book is that?"

Britain turned pale. "Uhm... Well, you see... Ha ha..." stuttered England. "It's not really mine you see... It's Tom's. It's Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary."

"WAIT! You mean the dude from Harry Potter?" America exclaims obnoxiously.

"Oh yeah! That one magical story~!" Veneziano chimes. South Italy does a face palm.

"Come on, Romano! You watch that stuff all the time! And you cried when the old wizard died!" cooed Italy.

Romano's face turns bright red. "T-that isn't true! I got tomato juice in my eye!"

"Why are you watching that stuff anyway? I thought you hated English and American movies!" cooed Spain as he wrapped his arms around the small Italian.

"GET OFF, YOU TACO BASTARD!" yelled Romano as he wriggled in Spain's arms, trying to get free.

"Does it really matter which is best? Because we all know France food is best, no?" 'Ohon'ed France.

"SHUT UP FROG!" yelled England. Austria closed his eyes tightly at the noise.

"My romantic movies are way~ better than those American movies and French food!" exclaimed Spain as he threw his hands into the air.

"No way! Chinese action films are much better than stupid romantic movies!" argued China.

"Russian Ballets are good, Da?" asked the Russian, pipe already in hand, ready to hit anyone who would say otherwise. Russia turned to the Baltic states, the glint in his eyes told them to answer. The Baltic states nervously nod in agreement with Russia, knowing all too well what would happen if they didn't agree.

England glanced back and forth from each nation, sighing as he realized he would have to explain. He shook his head and placed it in his hand, staring down at the table lazily. "Well, with this book, you write something in it. But it isn't like an ordinary journal," he explained. "The journal takes in the words and writes back in reply," He looked up from his sulking. "Do you understand?"

"You mean kinda like Harry did. He wrote something and then it disappeared. Then he wrote 'Hello my name is Harry Potter' and the book replied with something like 'Hello Harry'?" asked America.

England sighed again. "Yes, Alfred. Exactly like that."

Canada glanced at the book warily. What do you think it can do? he thought to himself. He quickly snatched the book out from under England as he was arguing with America.

"Dude, I don't care if the Harry Potter series is one of the most popular. American authors are still the best." winks America.

"Look at that bloody Twilight Saga! That was one of the worst series ever!" England yelled his reply.

"Hey! Stephenie Meyer made up for that with The Host! Now that is a story!" Alfred nodded his head in triumph.

England fumed. "No it wasn't! Twilight isn't literature!" He shook his head. "I might have raised you, but you have no taste in anything..."

"Hey! Don't be an asshole! Stop bringing that up!" America pouted. He doesn't like the fact that Britain is actually the older brother, no matter how in-superior he is to this hero.

"Why don't you ever call me big brother anymore! Do you know how much that would mean to me?"

"I know exactly how much that would mean to you... Which is why I don't say it." America crossed his arms.

Germany sighs. "Here ve go again..."

Veneziano looked back and forth between the arguing nations. "C'mon, you guys! No arguing~" he attempts. When they continued their bickering, he pouted and faced Germany. "Can't you make them stop, Germany?"

Ludwig put his face in his hands. "No, Italy. I'd vather not get involved." Italy looked disappointed, but didn't push the matter any further.

The argument was becoming a little more heated. "America, I will never forgive you for what you've done to me!" Britain lashed out. "Do you even know how much it hurt me when you turned like that?" Tears were beginning to form in his emerald eyes.

"Dude, I was tired with how you treated me! I grew up, and I didn't want to be ruled over anymore." America looked away. "Especially from a crazy failure like you."

Arthur's face dropped as he took in the words. A tear escaped him. "F-failure...?" He looked down at the floor.

Alfred, not noticing how hurt he has made the poor Brit, poured salt into the wound. "Look at how your economy is doing. I doubt you'll make it into the next decade. And guess who's gonna have to save you?" He looked at the nation, waiting for a reply. He took his silence as a win on his part. "That's right. Me. I'll have to save your poor ass." Alfred smiled triumphantly.

England sank into his chair, more tears falling from his eyes. He covered his head with his arms and laid down on the table. France looked at him in worry, but instantly turned his gaze on America. Anger flashed in his eyes. He marched over to the proud American.

"And who the hell do you think you are making him feel bad like that?" he yelled in his face.

"What are you talking about? He knows it's true!" America glanced at Iggy's sad form. "Hey, is he okay?" The ignorant country just now noticed how depressed Arthur had become.

France fumed. "No 'e is not okay, you stupid American! You've hurt him!"

America looks surprised. "I did? Huh, well, the truth hurts." He laughed.

France slapped him. "Don't you even care about your brother, you ungrateful brute?!"

America held his face where the Frenchman had slapped him. His expression became a bit more irritated. "No. I don't care. You know why? He. Is. Not. My. BROTHER!" All the other countries looked at the trio of the unhappy and began to converse among themselves.

"America, don't you zink you are overreacting a little?" Germany offered, looking up at him. A headache was obviously forming in him; a giant vein was beginning to pulse on his head.

America completely ignored him and continued with his yelling. "France, I don't even see why you care. You two argue more than anything!"

"Yes, but it is an affectionate arguing. I love my little Angelterre~"

Alfred's mouth dropped "That's disgusting! Stay away from him!"

"Oh, ohon~ But I thought you didn't care about him?"

"Dude, I am so about to hit you."

"Stop it, you two, there is always a way to resolve this type of thing." Austria piped up, becoming very irritated with all this uncivil yelling. He huffed and sat back in his seat. "Arguing like this is not going to help the world in anyway. America don't you dare glare at me! And just because you are fighting with France does not mean your people can go on a strike and not say any french words like they did last time." America ignored him and kept glaring him.

"I still call 'French' fries 'Freedom' fries!" Alfred yelled. Austria huffed in annoyance.

"You guys should stop fighting and listen to me!" cheered Prussia.

"Why in the world would we listen to you? Why are you even here!? You're not even a country anymore!" shouted Romano.

"BECAUSE I'M AWESOME!" Prussia chanted in reply.

Romano only glared at the Prussian. Austria and Germany face palmed at the unnecessary shouting.

"Mein Gott, you velly have to bring yourself into zeez zings?"

Canada watched as England sobbed, then turned to watch Alfred become more enraged. France was not helping at the moment. Canada feared America when he got like this. He watched as more and more countries got involved into this heated battle of words and gave into a ragged sigh. Matty started to worried about the direction this meeting was heading. He looked down in his lap. There sat the diary, he thought for a moment then quickly opened it and jotted something down. What he wrote quickly faded into the paper. But what appeared next scared the maple out of him.

"M-maple! W-what in the-" he was cut off by a light that flooded out of the book. Fog quickly followed suit. It poured from the book and flooded onto the ground, covering it to the point where you could no longer see the hard wood floor. All the arguing around the table stopped as they focused their attention on the Canadian.

England's head snapped up, his eyes red and face drenched from crying. "D-did you-!?"

"I-I'm sorry! I thought-!" Matthew was cut off by a pair of white tentacles wrapping themselves around the Canadian. They quickly got tighter.

"A-A-AMERICA?" he shouted. He turned ash white and his eyes rolled back into his head. The poor country has lost consciousness.

"Mattie?" Alfred yelled. He dashed over to Canada, throwing chairs everywhere with frantic grunts. He wrapped his arms around Canada and pulled with everything he had, hoping to get his twin free. "Arthur, what the fuck is happening?" he shouted with effort.

England just stood where he was, completely awe-stricken. He was horrified by what he was witnessing, but absolutely fascinated. "I... don't know..." he whispered. He stared the light and struggling tentacles. He couldn't tell if they were solid or denoted completely of pure light. The British man was entirely transfixed.

"My Matthew!" Russia called, sliding across the obscuring table trying to reach the periled boy. He joined America in trying to release him from the powerful grasp by thrusting his pipe between the tight space between Canada and the tentacles. He pried much like you would with a crowbar.

"Let go of my Canada!" he yelled, exerting himself in prying to the max. The tentacles only became tighter. Matty began to turn blue.

More countries were beginning to become involved into the rescue of the trapped Canadian, forming a sort of conga line of desperate pulling. There was America, Russia, France, China, Germany, both Italians, Japan, Greece, Austria, Hungary, Prussia, Spain, eventually England and a few others. They all pulled together in a frenzy, hoping to get him lose.

Suddenly, the light became blindingly bright, a few sparks emitted from the book, and Canada was beginning to be pulled in.

"What the Hell?!" was the last words of everyone in that room before they were all sucked it. The book snapped closed, and the Meeting Hall became dark. The journal shuddered once, but then everything was silent.


	2. HOLY SCHEIBE NO WAY!

**HEY READ THIS!**

**This is where everything turns topsy turvy and completely kickbabies. Dude, it's the perfect situation for any Hetalia fanperson! Originally, my friend Sam and I wrote this together. We had to stop, though, cause she moved TT^TT And due to the long hiatus, a lot of things have changed so I had to change a few names. :P But other than that... Yeah! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Megan Adams snapped up from her bending position. Her quick movement scared the girl next to her.

"Megan?" Megan sat there for a moment then wiggled and shook her head. "Another cold chill?" asked the girl.

"Yep!" chirped Megan. The girl next to her chuckled."Did you finish your homework, Sam?"

Samantha Jenkins closed her book and nodded. "Yup, just now." Sam T. grinned.

"So. What are the plans for this weekend?" asked Sam as she got up to clean the somewhat messy dining room.

"The plan is to hang here with my best friends!" stated Sam. Sam nodded

"I won't be here all weekend. I have to go down to the farm this weekend to check up on the horses. Dad said he will be away tomorrow and the vet is suppose to come up. So someone has to be there." sighed Sam J. She loved the horses and the farm but when there's 15 horses and 138 acres of farm to look after and you are the only person there, it's a lot of work.

"Tehe. You could always ask us to come with you and help. You know how much loves Charles and Kiera loves animals." giggled Megan.

" I know but it's a two bedroom trailer and-" Megan cut off Sam with a wave of her hand. "Come on. It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed together before" sighed Megan. She understood her friend's illness of not liking to sleep in the same bed with a friend, or anyone else for that matter, but they had know each other since the their freshman year of high school, surely five years is enough time to get used to someone, if not close to.

"I know but-" Sam was cut off yet again by the door being slammed open.

"Hello my countries!" sang a girl with platinum blond hairt hat stopped at her shoulders as she strolled over to the two Samantha's.

"Hey Kiera." they said happily together as they looked up to meet her eyes.

"Where is everyone? The party is gonna start soon and if they aren't here we're starting without them!" shouted Kiera as she punched her fist into the air. The other two giggled at her silliness.

" Charles is at the store getting more drinks and stuff for tonight." said Sam as she went back to cleaning the dining room and kitchen.

"Oh good! I'm almost out of beer." Kiera laughed as she followed Sam into the kitchen. She sits at the table and opens her sketchbook, continuing her drawing.

"Where are Leigh Ann and Jake, then?" Kiera asked without looking from her sketchbook.

"Oh, you know, they're about." Megan answered from the chair in front of her. At this, she wrapped her arms around herself and brought her knees in closely.

Kiera eyed her. "What's wrong?"

"I just keep getting these cold chills. They're kinda weirding me out."

"Yeah, and I don't feel anything." Sam added. She and Megan have been in the same room together, but she hasn't felt a thing.

"Maybe a demon has attached itself to you." Kiera teased. She was one of those paranormal devotees. She loved anything to do with ghosts and demons and mythical creatures.

Megan nodded her head. "You never know..." She stopped to think. "And you could be right. A strange feeling always comes with it," Shebegins to tap on the cage that held their pet ferret Insidious. "But it isn't a bad feeling. Just strange..." Suddenly, she stands up. Megan walks into the living room and disappears behind the cloth doorway.

Kiera chuckles. "Right..." She turns to Sam, whom of which is short with very long, dark, curly hair and dark eyes, and watches as she finishes cleaning the room. "So, who else is coming over tonight?" She places her sketchbook on the table and puts her hand out to the side, ticking names off her fingers. "I know Leigh Ann, Jared, and Jake are coming, but who else?"

"Haily" Megan calls from the living room.

"Okay, Haily, Leigh Ann, Jared, Jake... I think Jared's bringing Javen. And Marissa will be here at about ten." Sam J. announces.

"Oh! And Joanah!" Kiera smiles, proud to remember something. "But I don't think Joanah is gonna sleep over." she pouted.

"Hey guys!" Megan called from the living room.

"Yeah?" both Kiera and Sam answered.

"Charles is coming down the street," she pauses. "And I think I see Jake with him."

Kiera runs into the living room and looks out the window next to the double front doors. "Jappy!" she squeals. Jake is a tall blond-haired, blue-eyed guy, and Kiera loves Aryan people. "He is with them!" she exclaims. "I haven't seen him since yesterday." She turns to Megan. "We were playing the new Pokemon game. Well, he was. He wouldn't lemme try!"

Sam's sigh could be heard from the kitchen, Megan giggled, and Kiera tackled poor Jake as he came through the door.

"Oh my!" Jake faked gasped. There was a long pause and he added "Gosh!" Kiera giggles at Jake's craziness.

"Never fear! The awesome Prussia is here! And..." yells a boy about 5'8" feet tall. " He brings beer!" Charles held up two cases of beer in one hand and one in the other.

"Yay! Mein beer!" cheers Kiera in her fake German accent. She grabs the cases from Charles and takes them to the kitchen.

"Where's Spain? asked Sam as she emerged from the kitchen with a tray that held a English tea set on it.

"Oh Leigh Ann? She's getting the wine and vodka out of the van." Charles grinned as she plopped down on the leather couch putting her feet up on the coffee table in the process.

"I see..." Sam whispered to herself as she sat the silver tray on the dining room table.

"Any Moonshine?" asked Megan with her pouty face.

Charles laughed. "They don't sell moonshine at the store, Sweden. Unless you want that diluted crap." He grumbles for effect.

"But I've always wanted to try moonshine!" Jake pouts.

Kiera returns from the kitchen, and in hearing Jake's comment, moves to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Japan you're still too young to drink!" she shakes her head. "But in this house you're an old man!"

She laughs at her reference to his country name. It is true, however by his friends, he is Japan and rarely ever Jake.

"Haha, yeah! The blond Japanese man!" Charles laughs, "Pretty cool, but not as awesome as me!"

"Shut up, Prussia! He's much cooler than you!" Kiera exclaims, wrapping her arms around Jake and sticking her tongue out at Charles.

"Oh, please, brother... Just because he's Aryan doesn't mean he is-" He is interrupted by the front door opening, and another female walks in.

"Leigh Ann!" Sam cheers, running to hug the girl.

"Whoa! Careful!" she laughs. "You don't want me drop the vodka and the wine, eh?" says Leigh Ann as she smiles at Sam.

Sam steps back, beaming. "No. I'm just excited to see you!"

"It's alright," Spain chuckles, "I've missed you too!"

Sam steps back and giggles. "Could you take those into the kitchen for me?" she asks the girl, tilting her head to the side.. "I've gotta peel Kiera off Japan so we can ready some things."

Kiera holds onto Japan tightly. "Nu~!" She growls at the Russian.

Sam shakes her head. "C'mon, Germany. Japan will be here when we get back." She moves to take her off of Jake.

"Nu, Russia~!" Kiera bites Sam's hand.

"Ow! You Nazi!" She holds her hand to her chest protectively.

"Hehe~" Kiera giggles.

"Did you just bite her?" Jake asks. "I feel like I'm caught in the middle of WW III over here..."

Kiera holds on tighter. "Germany loves her Jappy."

Sam sighs. "Can you guys help me?" she asks the rest of the crew. "It's time to declare war over Germany."

Kiera's eyes widen as everyone closes in on her. She smiles menacingly. "You can try."

Everyone gives their own unique war-cry and piles onto Kiera and Japan. They both shriek in surprise and joy as they are thrown onto the couch along with the pile of nations.

Under the mass of people, Kiera struggles to get out. "Okay, okay! Ack!" she calls. "I'll go! But just get off of me! It's not exactly comfortable to have a bunch of countries on top of you."

Everyone dispersed off the two and laughed. Jake sat there on the couch, looking stunned, but a stupid smile began to cross his face. "I guess it worked! You all defeated Germany! Congrats!" he says throwing his hands over his head.

Kiera sits beside him, unattached and shaking her head violently. "Whoa! I'm seeing circles!" She laughed. "They're so pretty..."

Sam sighed happily at Kiera's strangeness. She was so happy to have friends that acted so crazy. It really was a spice to her boring life with her mother Hungary and sister Greece.. "C'mon, Kiera. Let's go and get Marissa. She doesn't like walking in the dark by herself."

"Yep~!" chirped Kiera as she followed Sam out the door and into the car. Kiera jumped into the drivers seat on quickly put on her seat belt. Sam did the same and soon they were off to pick up Marissa at her house near Putnam.

Before they got to Marissa's, Kiera stopped at the nearest U.D.F. and sent Sam in to get some ice cream. "Okay, Sam, you need to get Chocolate, Mint, Strawberry, Peanut butter N' Chip and... Oh! Vanilla and Moose, too, please!"

Sam nodded and stepped out of the car quickly and entered the store. She quietly walked to the ice cream aisle and grabbed the needed supplies for the wonderful party. She picked up the stuff and sat it on the counter.

"Will this be all?" asked the woman at the counter. She had long red-ish brown hair that stopped at the middle of her back.

"Yes, my dear cousin Tiffany that will be all." Tiffany laughed at Samantha's fake sweetness.

"Love you too cousin." This time it was Sam's turn to laugh.

"So how has your day been? I would guess not too fun since you have the night shift." said Sam as she looked at the amount. She grabbed the money out of her small black 'W.W.J.D.' bag and handed it to Tiffany as she said...

"It's not too boring. Just about an hour ago three dudes walked in and one was all like 'What the hell Alfred! Why do all the people here sound so dumb!' or something like that. I don't know."

Tiffany's words snapped something inside Samantha. "Did you just say Alfred?" Sam asked her older cousin. _'It couldn't be... Could it? I mean come on. Anime is only something out of our heads... Right?'_

"Yeah. That's what the kid with blond and green eyes called the dude with the glasses. His hair was weird though, had some kinda hair stickin' out. It was defying the laws of gravity. It curled a bit at the top too, if am not mistaken." Tiffany tapped her pointer finger on her chin, to show she was thinking.

"Is that so? Hmm..." Sam said as she grabbed the bags of ice cream of the counter.

"They're still here. They're sitting back there." Tiffany gestured to the small window behind her.

Sam smiled and nodded a good bye to her older cousin. She took a peek around the walk that led to the smaller room where the children would often sit and eat ice cream, as their parents sat and talked to other parents.

Samantha peaked her head over the corner just in time to overhear an 'important' conversation. "- sometimes I don't understand you and your odd looking food, Alfred. What do you think Matthew?"

"I-I don't -"

"Hey! I got my taste from you, remember? So everything that has come from me is denoted from you Iggy."

"Shut it you git!"

"D-don't you think we should start discussing our situation?"

"Uh... Matthew is right, Alfred. Let's stop bickering for just one moment. On the bright side, I found a map to this place."

"Oh, really? What does it say?"

"Apparently we are in some state called Ohio... And are in a village called Blanchester, according to the giant dot on the map."

"What? We're in Ohio? Dude! We're inside of me~!"

"W-what are you talking about, Alfred?"

"Ohio is a state of mine! In America! In me!"

"Oh, dear God... Save us. We are inside this idiot..."

"Hey! That's cruel!"

Samantha couldn't believe her eyes. America, England, and Canada are in a U.D.F. in Blanchester, Ohio. What is this, a cosplay act? She decided not to be too quick to judge, but wanted to say something.

"Um... Excuse me gentlemen?" she asked quietly. They stopped their fighting and bickering to look at her. Their eyes landed on a small 5'0 girl with long brown/black hair that stopped an inch below her hips.

"You guys wouldn't be... You know- Alfred, Matthew and Arthur, would you?" she asked nervously. Inside, she felt really stupid. There is no way anime characters could be in a U.D.F. right now, in reality.

Their mouths dropped open. Alfred blinked slowly and decided to speak up. "How do you know our names?" The look on his face was one of incredulous surprise.

_ 'So, wait. They don't know about Hetalia?'_ "W-well you see there's this show that me and my friends watch called Hetalia and-" Sam stuttered nervously before she was cut of by another girl coming to join the little group.

"Hey Sam! What in the world is taking you so long?" asked Kiera as she rounded the corner. When she saw the three nations standing ten feet from Sam, she stopped quickly and her mouth dropped to the floor.

"Oh... Em... Gee. It's the Hetalia guys!" she shrieked obnoxiously in excitement. Sam face palmed.

"We don't know if they are real or not, you know."

Kiera looked at her like she was crazy. "What the hell do you mean?" She ran over to where America was standing and tugged on his hair tuft. "Sure feels real to me!"

America blushed slightly as she tugged on his hair, but laughed aloud at the girls actions.

"So, you do know who we are, then? That's great!"

Iggy looked at him like he was stupid. "How the bloody hell would that be great?" he questioned. "They could be an enemy of ours!"

"Dude, you need to loosen up. She obviously has no hatred towards us." he laughed as he pointed at Kiera, whom was now rubbing her hands on his jacket, completely dumbfounded by amazement.

Canada sort of backed away from her, however. He was nervous at her extreme enlightenment.

Sam noticed this in Canada and smiled smalley. She walked over to him slowly, much like you would when approaching a frightened animal and/or child, and slowly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Matthew. We swear we don't want to hurt you." She dropped her hand and looked at the other two. "But what are you guys doing here? You guys are drawings, not real people. This seems so impossible to me."

America and Britain both turned to face Canada. "He could tell you what happened." America says.

"Yes, he could," Britain added. "Why don't you tell them, Matthew?"

Canada shook his head violently, still too scared to say a word.

America sighed loudly. "Seriously? My God, Mattie." He shook his head disapprovingly. "Okay, since he is being a pussy, let me tell you what happened," he began. "So, we were all, like, fighting and stuff. Like usual. And then Mattie here wrote in Arthur's creepy little book and it, like, opened up and some weird tentacles grabbed Mattie, and the rest of us were sucked in."

The two girls stared at them, completely lost. "Uh..." they both uttered.

England sighed. "They don't understand, Alfred. They most likely won't be any help to us..."

Kiera listened to the Brit talk and took in what he said. She really wished she could help them, but she obviously has no clue what happened to them in the first place.

As America began to reply, an idea occurred to the hyper-active girl.

"Oh! I know how we can help!" she shouted.

Sam looked at her. "We can?"

"Yeah!" Kiera replies. She turns to the three nations. "Look, I know we aren't entirely sure what happened here, but I do know that we can't just let you wander around, all lost in the world. So..."

Sam stopped her. "Are you inviting them to our house?"

"Yeah! I mean, maybe if they stay there, they'll be safer and we can, you know, eventually figure this puzzle out!" She beamed at her fool-proof suggestion. "And I'm good at puzzles. I mean, look at all the Zelda games I play!"

Sam listened to her friend closely. She understood what she was saying, but she was a bit wary at the idea of a bunch of strangers (that were guys she might add) coming to live in her home. But they were some of her favourite characters from her favourite anime... This could be fun.

"That's a great idea, Kiera. But what do you guys think?"

Canada held onto America and looked up at him, waiting for his decision. England glared at the American, but was also relying on his decision.

America looked back in forth between the two females. They looked trust worthy enough.

"Yeah, okay." he agreed finally. "But we aren't the only ones, ya know..."

Kiera smiled largely and hugged the American tightly. "Oh, that shouldn't be a problem."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

**Fin.** Or until the next chapter!

**Yeah! Plot twist! They're totally coming to live with ME and my FRIENDS! Kicktits, am I right? ;D**


	3. Marissa!

**Yo, brosephs! So, dudes, whatdaya think, huh? I mean, yeah, it's weird and different, but guy, this is what fanfiction IS. Fictions of le fans. -w- HA! Dudes, serious mode now: My friend Marissa's (we're gunna be picking her up in this chapter) cat Butters just died. She's DEVASTATED. TT^TT She's a fantastical cat lover, but not, like, a crazy cat lady kinda cat lover. She's uber cool and stuff, and you'll be learning about her soon! So, if you, like, believe in God or Jesus or whatev'z, pray for her cat (not for her, though, 'cause she's Atheist. And I'm Buddhist) but if not, then join the club! And just give a moment of silence for Butters: A kicktits cat.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Chapter Three

Lets just say Sam was very happy that they took the van and not the 2005 Ford Escape. America, Canada, and Britain piled onto the first back seat. Canada still clung to America, whom of which was sitting in the middle. Britain sat on the left, as far away from America as possible, and marveled at the fact that the steering wheel was on the left side, and not on the right like in England.

Kiera shut the sliding door and opened her own, getting in the drivers seat and waving Samantha in impatiently. "C'mon, Sam! We've got to get Marissa!"

Sam threw the bag of ice cream in the back with the boys and ran to her door. She opened it quickly and jumped inside, She turned to face America. "And don't you even dare eat any of the ice cream!" she warned. "You'll get some later."

America eyes widened. He leaned to Britain. "Dude, she can totally read mind!"

Britain rolled his eyes. "With you, Alfred, your future actions can be foretold by an infant."

"Hey! I love ice cream, and if it's obvious, then I've done my job!"

"And how much income does this 'job' of yours bring in?" Britain snibbed.

"H-hey, you two! N-no fighting, eh?" Canada studdered.

"Ha-Ha! No! Keep arguing. It's hilarious!" Kiera encouraged.

Sam slapped her arm. "Kiera, that is the exact reason they're here in the first place."

"Oh, right," she replied "Heh, maybe that's why they were sent here."

Sam looked at Kiera curiously. "What do you mean?"

Kiera shook her head. "Never mind. Just a thought." The Putnam Elementary School came into view. It was a fairly large school, and, strangely enough, had bright blue roof shingles.

"Okay, so Marissa's house is on this street, right?" Kiera pointed to the street on the left.

As Kiera turned onto the road, Britain watched the school disappear behind the trees.

Once it was out of sight, he sat back into his seat and looked at America. "Alfred, why is everything so brightly colored in your country?"

America laughed. "Ha-ha~! That isn't bright, Arthur. You should see my car!"

"We're here!" Kiera announced as she pulled onto the houses driveway.

America turned his head to the side and looked at the home. "That's her house?" He asks, "It's so small!"

"Hush, Alfred," Sam shushes. "You are an entire nation, so it would seem small to you."

Kiera laughs, "Okay, so are we going to go in or-" The front door of the house opens and light spills onto the dark lawn. A girl with blond hair and a My Chemical Romance shirt walks up to the van.

"Hey guys!" she says when she looked into Kiera's open window. "What took you guys so long? I was about to give up on you!"

Well, Um..." Sam began. "We had to get ice cream and-"

"Ice cream?!" Marissa shouts. "Okay. All is forgiven."

"Would you let the poor lady finish?" Kiera scolds playfully. "There's more to the story." She shakes her head at the fact Marissa hasn't noticed the three men in the back yet.

"Yes, Well, we sort of ran into a small problem." Sam finishes.

"Problem?" Marissa asks dumbly.

Kiera face palms. "Ugh, get in the back Marissa."

"Well Okay! I was just asking, jeez!" She circles the van and places a hand on the door. But within the van, a small whimper can be heard. Marissa stops, 'What the fuck was that?'

She opens the door quickly and Canada gasps, shaking from head to toe. Marissa stares at the three men, a look of complete confusion crossing her face. Her two cats hiss at the strangers behind her.

"What the hell? Who are these freaks?" She yells. "Sam... Did you pick up people of the side of the road again?"

Sam's face flushed. "N-no! We met them at U.D.F. this time!" she stutters.

Marissa shakes her head. "You can't trust everyone Sam. How many times do we have to tell you this?" Sam only snorts.

"Uhhggggggg...Marissa, just get in the seat behind them." Kiera sighs impatiently. She isn't the type to explain something over and over.

"No! Tell me who they are!" She crossed her arms and stared at Canada... Whom of which looked like a deer in headlights. Marissa wasn't about to get in a van with three strangers. (Who were dudes, she might add.)

"Please, Marissa. It's okay. Get in and we'll explain on the way."

"Well, all right..." Marissa says slowly. "But if we're having some kind of orgy without you guys telling me, I'm gonna kill you."

Sam's face grew red and she stutters again. "S-shut u-up, Marissa!"

Kiera laughed loudly at this comment. "I wouldn't mind that terribly..." she joked. "But do you know who they are?"

Marissa got in the van and struggled with the seat belt, soon giving up on the impossible tangle. "How the hell am I supposed to know who they are?" she chuckled.

"Wait," America spoke up. "You know who we are, and this is your friend. Why doesn't she know who we are?"

"Well," Samantha replies. "Marissa isn't into anime like we are." She pauses. "And she is sort of an independent person."

"Ha! McAtheist!" Kiera laughs.

"That and she would know who you were if her PS3 wasn't an ass and would let her play the Hetalia DVDs!" exclaimed Sam.

"Hey! I can't help that those DVDs hate me!" Her eyes widened. "Wait... They're from an anime? " Marissa asks. "Like, they voice them or something?"

"No. They are the characters." Kiera pushes.

"...Characters?" Marissa chuckles slightly, knowing Kiera must be messing with her.

"Mhm. Marissa, meet Canada, America and Britain from Hetalia." Samantha offers.

"Hetalia? Okay, this is a joke." Marissa says, unsure.

America turns around to look at the girl. "So... You don't trust them? Heh~ Some friend." he snickers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marissa questioned, irritated that some guy accused her of being a bad friend.

"Nothing, Marissa. That's just America." Kiera didn't want them to start off hating each other, and she knows that if you hate Marissa for no reason, she will give you a reason.

Marissa sits back and huffs. "I guess I should have watched those animes..."

"So you believe us?" Sam questions.

"I believe you, Sam. If Kiera was the only one who told me that, I'd have to call bull shit," she chuckles.

"Well, thanks, Marissa. Makes me feel soo good about myself." Kiera pouts jokingly.

Britain sits in the back, turning his head from person to person, trying to make sense of it all. Canada wrote in his book, and everyone was sucked into some sort of weird dimension where the countries aren't people, but people live in the countries. They seem to act like normal human beings, so he wasn't too worried about aliens or demons or something like that. He only wondered why the hell they were there. And this made him realize something.

"Hey, Matthew," Britain calls to Canada. "What did you write in my book, anyway? You've never told us."

Canada turns bright red and began to shake harder. "W-well, I just wanted us to get along..."

"Yeah, but what did you write in there, brah?" America joins in.

"Exactly that," Canada confirms. "I-I wrote 'I wish everyone would get along.'"

"Hmm..." Britain thought for a second. "What did it write back?"

Canada shook his head feverishly.

"Come on, Canada. You can tell us. It's okay." Samantha smiles.

Canada didn't know why, but this girl calmed him quite a bit. "O-okay... It absorbed my writing, like Britain said it would. But then it wrote back 'Be careful what you wish for.' It scared the maple out of me..."

"Hmm..." Britain thought again. "This might be a clue to our rescue, gang." he announced.

"I don't get it..." both America and Marissa say at the same time.

"Well, maybe if you watched the anime, it would be more obvious to you." Kiera joked.

"How would that help me understand?" Marissa pouted.

"Guys, no fighting," Sam jumped in. "We're almost home, and you know what that means..."

"No," Kiera offered. "What does that mean?

"We're gonna have to explain this to everyone else..."

"Ugh..." the entire van sounded. "I hope the writers of this story cut that out." Kiera says as she pulls into the driveway.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**So, in conclusion, my friend Marissa isn't an anime watcher! But she loves her music, especially MCR and Fall Out Boy, and she fangirls over those sorts of things... And she's really stupid! :D In a funny way. ^-^ She makes me laugh-cry with her stupidity... x3 I think I can get her into anime, though, 'cause I changed her from being a dark-corner-sitting-wallflower girl to a totally-insane-fangirl-with-completely-awesome-art -skills girl! :D I just have THAT kind of power. I can do the same with awkward virgins :3 I make them not-so-awkward-non-virgins! xD I'm ranting... Sorry! Continue on with your life!**


	4. Two Earth's!

**This is an epic chapter. I wanted to add more of my dear friend Jappy, but I couldn't find the right places. So, I'd like to take a little time to describe him: He's JUST like me. And I'm just like him! We're crazy, fun and WUNDEBAR! Just like yew guise~ :3**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Chapter Four**

Kiera got out of the van after she had shut it off. She walked to the side door and knocked on it, then smiled at the small noise of Canada's whimpering. She opened it quickly and jumped back when Canada was shoved onto the ground. When he hit the ground he made a small, pain-filled whimper.

"Whoa, Mattie, are you okay?" she asks, trying to keep from laughing. She cups her hand over mouth to keep the fit of giggles from escaping... But fails when some break out.

"Y-yeah, Alfred pushed me out..." he stammers as he picks himself off the ground with the help of Samantha. He then proceeds brush himself off.

"Alfred! Why would you such a thing?" Samantha scolds as she brushes the dust off of Canada's arm.

"I knew he wasn't gonna get out himself, and I really don't want to carry him, so I helped him out." America shrugged as he followed Canada out of the van.

"No, you just like being an ass to your brother." England comments as he comes out after America. "Not a surprise, I must say."

America glares at him, "Dude, am I gonna have to punch you?" England snorts at America's threat.

"Oh, would you two shut up?" Marissa offers as she left the van. "I may have never watched Hetalia, but I've heard enough about it from these two," Marissa points to Kiera and Sam, "to know your arguing habits."

"Heh heh heh, yeah... Sorry about that, Marissa," Kiera puts an arm around her shoulders. "The obsession never ceases." Kiera began to noogie Marissa's head.

"H-hey! What are you-?! Sam, help!" Marissa flails about desperately. She hated for her hair to be messed with.

Sam shook her head and giggled "Kiera, c'mon. We've got to introduce the guys to the others."

Kiera instantly steps back "No-ho-ho WAY am I doing that again," she protests. She turns her head to the ground in a pout. She didn't want to explain it again... So, she thought of something. A plan of something.

"You know what? I'm gonna wait outside. You guys call me in when it's over." She sits on the lawn swing behind her and crosses her arms for emphasis.

Sam looked at her sideways. "Come on Kiera..." she whines, "It's not as fun without you. And I want you to see everyone's faces!" Sam sits next to her, pouting a bit.

Kiera shakes her head fervently. "No-to-the-WAY! I'm too impatient. You know that~!"

Sam sighs and shakes her head and smiles. "Fine, you win." she gets up and walks away. Kiera must really hate to explain things. "You can stay out here."

America looks back and forth between the girls he has come to know as Kiera and Samantha, "Wait, she's not coming?" he points at Kiera. "Awh, I like her company..."

Canada moves closer to Sam's side. "I-I like hers." Sam gives Canada a reassuring smile. He gives a small one back.

England watches everyone, shrugs, and moves to Marissa, "She's got sass." he says pointing to Marissa.

Marissa give the 'I don't care what you think' look to England and says with sarcasm "Good for you."

Sam giggled. "Don't worry, Alfred, She'll come in once everything has been blown through." She looks at Kiera "She's just being a baby."

Kiera sticks her tongue out at her and Marissa chuckles. "C'mon, lets get this over with." she says.

"Come along, Matthew." Sam coos. Canada follows her reluctantly to the door. Marissa follows as well, then England. America stops at the door and looks back at Kiera, then follows the others in. The door opens, music can be heard for a second, and then everyone disappears into the house.

Kiera sat in the darkness, kicking her feet and singing to herself.

As soon as Sam stepped in the house, she regretted leaving Charles home with the stereo and Kiera's Panic! At The Disco CD's in reach. The song "Casual Affair" could be heard from the kitchen.

Canada reaches out to attach himself to Sam. She gladly opens her arms. She understood how he must feel. England's reaction was exactly what she had expected. He quickly covers his ears and yells "What in the bloody hell is THIS!"

"What do you mean, man!? This is an awesome song! It's by Panic! At The Disco! A band in the U.S.A...aka ME! Hahahahaha~" grinned America as he danced to the music.

"This is Charles. Well, Kiera's taste... I'll go and turn it off, seeing how you're a little busy at the moment, Sam." Sam smiled sincerely. Marissa chuckled a bit and left Sam alone with the three blond nations. Soon enough, the music was turned down and then off, and Charles's loud angry voice could be heard from the kitchen.

"Hey! Why did you turn off the music? Bull shit, man!"

"Aw, shut up Charles and go help Sam!" scolded Marissa; she was really not in the mood for this crap.

Charles grumbled as he made his way into the hallway where Sam and the nations were waiting. Once Charles caught sight of Sam and the people standing around her, his eyes bulged out of his eye sockets and his jaw dropped to the floor. "Sam?" Charles asked in shock.

"Yes, Charles?" Sam smirked at her friends face. It's not everyday you see the 'awesome' Charles's face look as retarded as it did now. When Sam smirked, Charles closed his mouth quickly and started to fume.

"Oui, Austria!" shouted Charles as he got closer to the group. At this, Sam's face fell.

"Well... Hahaha... Charles! Meet Canada, England, and America!" Sam said as she quickly but quietly moved herself to the point she was hiding behind Canada.

"Keseseses... Vell, vell. Vhat do ve have here? How did you end up vith zem, Specs?" Charles said in his fake Prussia accent.

"Don't call me Specs!" Sam called from behind Canada.

Canada looked at Charles, then to behind him where Sam was hiding. "Austria? Specs? Isn't that what Gilbert calls Roderich?" Canada asks, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes... Now that you mention that... Didn't that boys voice sound a little... I don't know, like Gilbert's?" stated England. Canada nodded, agreeing with the Englishmen.

Charles snorted. "That's because I am Prussia, you dummkopfs! I am the awesome Prussia! Kneel down und cry!" Charles said again in her fake Prussian accent. His face formed a teenage version of Prussia's rape face.

"What?" asked England and America in confusion. Shock and confusion were right across their faces.

"Y-you can't be Gilbert... Y-your half... Uh..." stuttered the Canadian.

"Half-black? Yeah, I know!" Yes, Charles is a cute little half-black boy. And he's very proud of it. "Keseseses...of course I can be Gilbert and half-black! Who do you think is hiding behind you ?!" snickered Charles. "She's Austr-" He was cut short when a hand was placed over his mouth.

"Pay no mind to him. He's talking crazy." said a fairly short girl with a Nirvana T-shirt stretched over cookie monster pj pants.

Charles glared at the girl and tried to say something, most likely some kind of insult, but his words were muffled by the hand that covered his mouth. Not soon after, an invisible light bulb clicked on in her head. An idea sparkled in his eyes.

"Sorry about him," the girl continued but stopped and quickly released Charles. "Eww!"

Sam dashed out from behind Canada. "What happened?" questioned Sam when she stepped closer to the girl.

"He licked me!" she exclaimed as she she rubbed her hand on her pants leg, trying to get rid of Charles's saliva off her.

"Oh, you'll be fine, Spain. There for a moment I thought he bit you." giggled Sam, as she waves the air in front of her, as if trying to wave away some of the tension.

"No, I won't!" the girl says, a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Spain?" the nations questioned. Sure, she some what resembled the Spanish speaking nation. But the girls eyes were a chocolate brown not a bright sparkly green, and she had about five more pounds on the stomach area.

The girl giggled like Spain. "My name is Leigh Ann. My nickname is Spain." she explains to the guys.

"Oh!" America nods in understanding.

England looked at America, still confused. "What do you mean 'Oh', you twit?"

America shook his head. "Dude, did you not just hear her a second ago?" he questioned. "She said Spain was her nickname. Her actual name is Leigh Ann."

England dropped his look of confusion. "Oh... I see now. But why call yourselves by countries?"

Marissa raised her hand lazily. "I believe I can answer that." She leaned against the wall and observed her fingernails. "Well," Marissa began. "It all began when Kiera was obsessed with Hetalia. And then she got Sam into it, Kiera got Charles to like it and they just came up with random nicknames." She shrugged. "But Sam and Kiera are the most obsessed... It's all they have ever talked about for four years!"

Sam giggles at Marissa. "Sorry, Romania! We just can't help it!"

America smirked. "She's Romania?" He pointed to Marissa.

"Yeah," Marissa responds. "Be careful, or I might bite you." She snaps in his direction for emphasis. At this Sam giggled.

"It's NOT funny!" yells a concerned American. "She could seriously, like, turn me into a vampire or something." He folds his arms tightly into his chest.

Sam waited for Kiera to respond to America's discomfort, but realized she was still waiting outside. "Oh! Kiera's still outside!" she exclaims. She looks at everyone in the group. "Does everyone understand what's going on, now? I don't want to bring Kiera in and have to explain things again. She wouldn't be too happy."

They all nod and she was about to call for her when Megan and Jake stepped into the small hallway. "What's going on in here?" Megan asks looking at the guest with a smile.

Sam facepalms. "Megan, Jake, meet America, England and Canada." She points to each of the countries as she says their name. "We found them in U.D.F."

Jake tilts his head to the side slightly, looking at each of the nation's face. "From... Axis Powers?"

Megan does just as Jake has and her face lights up. "Hetalia!~" she screeches.

Jake walks a bit closer to the group, a small look of confusion still plastered on his face. "Are they... Real?" he asks as he moves to England. Jake then pokes his face and England's cheeks glow red.

"Don't touch me, you wanker!" England says as he smacks Jake's hand away from his face, in anger.

Everyone laughs at how angry England had gotten, and Sam shakes her head. "Haha~ Yes, Jake. They are very real. So..." she switches to Kiera. "Are we all on the same page? It's getting cold outside."

"Wait!" Jake shouts. "How did they get here? Why are they here?"

"We don't know," Marissa replies. "But I assume we're gonna find out."

Sam sighs. "Good... I can let Kiera in." she says as she makes her way to the front door. "Kiera! We're done!" she calls. About a moment later Kiera appears at the door.

"Oh, thank Buddha!" Kiera sighs loudly. "I get cold easily!" She shook her body violently with her arms crossed in tightly towards her. "Brr~!" She looks up from her complaining, sees America standing in the hallway, smiling, and runs to glomp him.

Kiera glomped America so hard, they both fell onto the floor laughing. "Hahaha~!" America laughs. "You're strong, too! You're the best." He continues to laugh.

Kiera laughs with him. "Haha~! You don't have to tell me that." she replies. "I'm American, therefore I am amazing!" She beams.

Sam watches the two on the floor and sighs. "Do you guys need help?"

"No," Kiera replies quickly. She snuggled into America. "It's comfy down here."

"So, Kiera." America says. "We know some of their country names. What's yours?"

Kiera looks up to Sam. "You explained our country names?"

Sam laughed at her small surprise. "Yes, cause I know how you hate to explain things~."

Kiera laughed again. "Good! I'm so relieved..." She looks America in the face again. "I'm Germany!"

America chokes on his own spit, as he looks slightly shocked. "G-Germany?"

England is as equally shocked. "But she's nothing like Germany!"

Sam sighed. "Yes, we know this, but if it makes you feel better America, Megan over there is you."

"Oh~ Really! B-but Kiera is so much like me!" he sobbed a bit as he followed Sam's pointer finger to a girl, who was taller than Sam and Charles by about 3-4 inches. She also had brown hair.. She had pretty chestnut eyes and had an excited smile as she waved fervently at the United States. He awkwardly waved back with a toothy grin.

"But I can act very much like Germany..." Kiera began. She stands up abruptly and turned to Charles quickly. "Italy! Vhy veren't you at training today? Do you know how much vork I put into zat obstacle course? Ooo~!" Kiera closes her eyes tightly and put a hand to her 'throbbing' head. "I can not imagine someone so lazy! Except for that Capitalistic bastard, of course..." She smiles at America.

America looked a little shocked when Kiera called him a Capitalistic bastard, but when she smiled, he dropped to the ground again, rolling with laughter. "Oh. My. God! Your accent.. Haha~! It was dead on, dude! I was actually scared for him for a second! Bahahaha~!"

Charles grins at America. " Oh, but I vasn't scared... Mein bruder vould never hurt me." He sticks her tongue out at Kiera, and she laughs.

"Oh, but you should be, mein bruder. I vould kill you is ze quickness of und heartbeat." She smiles menacingly and tackles Charles to the ground. They roll around, pretending to have a 'Civil War'.

America laughs even harder, knowing the Civil War joke well. He slowly gets up from the ground and wipes his eyes. "So, bro's, what are your guys nicknames?" America asks pointing the the rest of the group.

"We'll get to those later... I think right now we should focus more on where the others are at and nicknames later." Sam says, a little frustrated.

"So... What about the others?" Megan asks. a little confused.

America looks at Canada and England. He turns his head to the ground. "Oh... Shit."

Sam looks a little taken back. "What's wrong?"

"Ugh... Nothing," the American sighs. "I just didn't realize how much work this would take..."

"Damn," Kiera jumps in. "True that. We're supposed to be partying!"

Sam shakes her head in bemused dismay at Kiera's remark. "Don't you want to meet the other countries, Germany?"

"Uh! Yeah, I guess..." Kiera sighs dramatically. She moves to America, bumps England out of the way and holds him around the waist. "But, really, America is all I need!"

Sam shakes her head again as Kiera nuzzles America and he laughs. She then walks to stand in front of England.

"So Arthur," she begins. "Any idea where some of the others might be?"

Britain looks at the crowd of teenagers that stand there watching him, waiting for a response. He was kind of nervous, not really knowing how each of them behaved. England was a little scared of Charles; he was loud and squeaky and his music was lethal. He looked to the ceiling to avoid his eyes. "Um... I can't really remember..." He looks past Kiera and America, he then sets his gaze on the Canadian. "Do you remember anything, Matthew?"

Canada jumps slightly at the sound of his name. He had been content the moment before, lost in his own thoughts. But now he began to shake again. "W-what was that, eh?" he stammers.

"We're all wondering where the others might be," Sam smiles at the nervous nation. "Do you have any ideas?"

Once again, Canada calms at the sound of the younger females voice. His shaking slows down. "Well..." he looks to the ground in thought. "I think I remember Germany saying he was gonna look for a police station?"

"Oh yeah!" America shouts, "Austria and Prussia went with him!"

Charles's ears perk up. "Prussia?!" his voice squeaks.

England jumps back at the sound of her voice. Sam laughs. "I wonder if they found it, then..."

"So, you do have one?" England questions.

"Well, duh!" Kiera calls to England. "This might be a small town, but you wouldn't believe all the crazy shit that goes on!" she laughs.

"With you living here, it wouldn't surprise me..." England mutters.

"Hey! My crime rate is much better than yours, douche bag!" America jumps to defend Kiera.

England's face flushes pink, "My country is experiencing a difficult time! I can't help it..."

Jake watches the two men argue. He looks at Samantha. "I really can't believe this is happening!" the Aryan exclaims excitedly

Sam sighs "Unfortunately..." she puts on stern a face and shouts, "If you lady's wish to keep fighting then take it outside! There will be no fighting when I am in the house!"

America and England, grabbing each other by the shirt, stop instantly at this outburst and looks at her.

Sam gives it a second, trying to bring herself down from her Nazi outburst , then smiles warmly as she clasps her hands behind her back. "Thank you. Now," she gets back to business," We have an idea where the Germanic nations are... The others?" Canada shook his head, Sam nodded.

"Do you think that Germany might know where the other have gone to?" Kiera asks.

"Uhm..." America sighs in thought. "Probably. He's such a freak about order and plans and all that... So, I'd count on it!"

"Good!" Sam J. claps her hands together. "In speaking of a plan... We need a search-and-rescue idea." She turns to Kiera. "Well, Kiera, you are Germany after all."

At this, Kiera smiles slyly. She motions for everyone to come closer to her. They surround the girl in a large circle.

"Okay, so this is what we're gonna do..."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**DUH-OODZ! I TOTALLY went Halloween partying today, and I freaking got the fuhrer DOWN! I'm a kickass dancer. Like, mostly slutty, but I'm not really that way! It's just that when the music takes me, it actually takes me and has its way with me :I BUT I'M NOT COMPLAINING! I just get stares from hot guise -w- Anywhore, brohuhs! Like it, eh? :D**


	5. (Search) PAR-TAY!

**I absolutely love chickens.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Chapter Five**

Canada sat comfortably in the back seat, Charles in the passenger seat, and Samantha J. in the driver seat.

"What are we doing again?" asked Charles as he looked out the window and watched the trees go by. He looked down at his iPod to choose another song.

"We're looking for the others." Sam says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Charles scoffed. "And why am I here? It's not like you need my help to look for that Russian freak or the stupid Chinese guy who looks at a chick. Or the frog." he stated, not happy that he had to tag along.

"We're also picking up Kaylie. Or did you forget that?" Sam said in a scolding voice, as she glared at Charles from the corner of her eye.

"My brother-sister-wife!? Yay~!" Charles squealed, but continues. "But I still don't want to help you find those freaks." Canada jumped a little at Charles's loud, angry voice.

"I am well aware of that. So I thought that you and Kaylie could go into Kroger, while Canada and I look around. That way you guys don't have to help look. How does that sound?" Sam asked as she took a quick glance at Charles from the corner of her eye. Charles was slumped down in the seat of the car, one earbud in his ear, the other hung off his shoulder. A scowl painted across his face.

Canada watched silently as they chatted back and forth, wondering why these two hung out together if they were Austria and Prussia. Austria and Prussia hated to be around each other. So... Shouldn't they?

"Fine," was Samantha answer.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

"So we have to look for a angry dude, and two happy go lucky people, right?" Marissa asked.

"Yup. That's how Kiera described them... At least I think that's what she said...Hmm..." Leigh Ann tapped her pointer finger against her chin, as if she was thinking. "Oh well~!" she sang as she skipped down to the ball field, with Megan and Marissa trailing behind her. The two girls followed.

"So why are we looking up this way?" Leigh Ann asked as she turned back to look at them.

"Because Arthur said that some of them headed up this way to see if they could find any more." said Megan, thinking back to right before they split up.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

_Flashback_

_ "So...?"_

_ "I wish to stay here. If you don't mind." England said, not wishing to be stuck with Charles, Leigh Ann, OR America._

_ "That's fine. We have a miniature library in the basement next to the small living room and Charles's room" Sam said, pointing to the basement door._

_ "Okay! So...Austria (Sam),Prussia (Charles) and Matthew will go get Kaylie and look for Ivan, Francis, and Yao. While they're out, America (Megan), Spain (Leigh Ann) and Romania (Marissa) will look for Romano, Antonio, and Feliciano. Alfred, Japan (Jake), and I will look at the police station for Ludwig, Gilbert, and Roderich!" Kiera let out her strategist side in one grand breath, panted a little when she finished, and looked around happily for consent from the others._

_ They all nodded._

_ "So...Where should we look for the Spanish and Italian dudes?" asked Leigh Ann._

_ "I do remember Spain saying something about heading north..." remembered England._

_End of Flashback_

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

"Oh! I remember now!" Leigh Ann exclaimed.

"Yeah. So how much longer until we get there. I haven't been up this way before." asked Marissa.

"About five more minutes." said Leigh Ann.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

"Yay! The police station has a playground! So even if we don't find them, we can play!" Kiera exclaimed excitedly.

"Pfft, what are you? Five?" Jake teases.

Kiera reached over to hit him, she was in the driver's seat and Jake was next to her. "Hey! You like to play, too!" She hit him multiple times. America laughed in the back seat.

"You two are as bad as me and Britain..."

"Not nearly as bad, you mean?" Kiera giggled. "You guys go for blood!" She coughed into her hand. "He-hem.. Revolutionary War... -cough-"

"And I kicked his ass!" America called proudly.

"We are HERE!" Jake yelled as he watched the park go by. "Hey! Kiera, where are you going?" She had passed the police station completely.

"Well, we do have America with us..."

Jake looked at her stupidly. "And...?"

"We're getting McDonald's!" Kiera cheered loudly.

America gasped, jumped from his seat and hit his head on the top of the van. "Ow!" He shook his head and recovered quickly. " We're getting McDonald's?"

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

As Samantha pulled into Kaylie's driveway, Charles jumped out of the car and ran up to the door. He quickly and loudly knocked on her door. A few seconds later a tall, pale girl answered the door. Charles tackled the girl, and she let out a small squeak. Charles only laughed as he let go of the girl.

"Hello Charles," Kaylie giggled.

"Ciao, fratello!" Charles smiles back at Kaylie. "You'll NEVER guess what happened! We met the guys from Hetalia! It's that cool!" He squealed and jumped up and down.

"Whoa, there, bro!" Kaylie exclaimed with a laugh rolling from her tongue. She puts her hands on Charles's shoulder to calm the hopping. "Are you being serious?"

Charles calms a bit, but excitement still resides in his eyes. "Yeah! Alfred, Arthur and Mattie!" He giggled. "But we have to find the others."

"Um... Others?" Kaylie tilts her head to the side and looks at Samantha.

Sam smiles. "Yeah, well, apparently they weren't alone when they were mysteriously transported here..."

"Wait. Transported?"

"Or something like that..." Sam pushes her eyebrows together in consideration.

"We'll explain it to you, later, Romano~" Charles chimes. "But right now, we have to find Ivan, Francis and Yao. Oh, and we have Mattie with us to help!" He smiles largely.

Kaylie mouth drops. "W-with us? Where is he?" She looks around frantically.

"U-um... Right here..." Canada steps away from the door where he had been standing and raises his hand into the air slightly, as if taking roll call. He stares at his feet.

Kaylie looks at him incredulously. "Dear Lord, it's happened to me!" Her gaze in his direction softens. "I'm so sorry, Canada... I didn't see you."

"It's okay, Ro... Mano...?" She looks at Sam to make sure he called Kaylie the right country. She nodded and smiled, so he continued. "H-happens all the time..."

Sam looked at him sadly. The poor nation is going to go through this while they searched. Charles tapped her shoulder. "Russia, Kaylie's really excited now. Shouldn't we go?"

"R-Russia?" Canada stares at Sam with disbelieving eyes.

Sam looked into his direction with surprise. "Oh, yeah. I'm Russia..." And then she realized why that might frighten him. "O-oh! Well... I am Russia, but... I am also Austria." She looked at the other two. "Guys, I am Austria around Mattie, okay?"

The other two giggled and nodded in agreement. "Okay, Austria." the pair said together.

** X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"Okay, so ten double cheeseburgers, five large fries, two Big Mac's and a large Coke. Right, Alfred?"

America nodded to Kiera. "That's right, Germany!" He laughed his signature American laughed.

Jake stared at him. "H-how can you eat all of that and not get fat?"

"Well... I'm America!" He winked at Jake. "Ya know, the hero?"

"Haha~ I get it now... But I'm the hero in this group." He winked back slyly.

America stopped laughing. "How can an Aryan called Japan be the hero? Especially when I'm here!" He began to fume a bit. Jake just laughed.

"Because, I play so many video games. I know all the hero moves!"

"B-but I play video games, too!" America's anger grew a little more. Jake continued to poke fun.

"Nah, I play them better..."

"Jappy, stop teasing America." Kiera shook her head with a smile on her face. That was Jake's game... He liked to get underneath everyone's skin, and she was one of the only people who could see through it. "Tell me what you want. We're next in line."

"Uhm... Can I just have a coffee thing?"

"Oh, the last thing you need is coffee, but sure! I'll get a frappe, too... Caramel or chocolate?"

The two looked at each other for a moment, smiled and said "Chocolate... With extra whipped cream!" at the same time. The laughed happily at their synchronized speech and taste.

"Okay..." Kiera was still laughing when she approached the counter.

"Can I help you?" a woman behind the counter smiled at the odd trio.

"Yeah, I'll have..."

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**"We will take the world back from the heartattacked... One maniac at a time, we will take it back. You know, time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start, so dance along to the beat of your heart!... HEY, YOUNG BLOOD! Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?! I'm gonna change you like a remix, then I'll raise you like a phoenix! You're wearing our vintage misery, no, I think it looked a little better on me! I'm gonna change you like a remix, then I'll raise you like a phoenix!"- The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy. CHECK THAT SONG OUT!**


	6. Sugar Freakout

**Hey, didja know that dentists commit the most suicide out of any other profession? I'd kill myself too if I looked into people's mouths all day. Dude, it's okay if it's a hot guys mouth... But then I'd probably end up kissing it.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Chapter Six**

"God Dammit, Ven! Stop your crying!" yelled Lovino.

"Come on Lovi~ be a little nicer to him~! He's scared! Germany left him to go with Austria and Prussia and you're yelling is NOT helping," hissed Spain toward the end. He was upset that Romano was doing nothing but yelling and making the younger Italian sob harder into his shoulder. "Shh~ it's okay Feliciano. We'll Find out how we got here and then you be back at Ludwig's side and all will be normal again." The Spaniard smiled as the northern half of Italy looked up at him.

"You promise?" Feliciano croaked as some of the leftover tears slid down his face, leaving his eyes.

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you," Antonio whispered to the smaller Italian as he smoothed out his hair.

"So what are we doing up this way?" Romano demand to know. He was hungry, smelled like a rotten tomato, and was tired. They had been walking for a good half hour and had yet to find a library or any other important buildings. Romano huffed in frustration.

"We came up this way trying to find any other things but there is nothing out here. Only farm land," said Spain as he looked around. They were sitting in the small stands at a small baseball field and across the road was a corn field. North Italy had stopped sobbing and was now standing next to Spain's sitting form.

"It's pretty isn't it? Ve~" smiled North Italy as he glanced at the dark blue sky. The stars were out and the moon was only about half full.

"Si~! It is. But It's not as pretty as the sunsets in Spain," Spain said, longing to be home. Oh, how he missed the tomato fields back home.

"Hm..." was the only answer Spain reserved.

"Is this it Marissa?!" The guys turned to see three girls approaching the ball field. The one that was shorter had shouted and was looking around, her eyes passing over the guys on the small stand. She had brown, curly hair that went past her shoulders just a bit.

"Yes, Leigh Ann. This is the place. I wonder if they're here yet. They may have gotten lost on their way up here." said the tallest. She had blonde hair that also went past her shoulders just a bit.

"Hey. Who's that over there?" asked the shortest of the three. Her brown hair blew about in the soft wind.

The girls walk over to the guys and stopped about a yard away.

"Would any of your names happen to be Romano or Lovino, by any chance?" asked the tallest one. Her blue and silver eyes glowed with hope. She did not want to be out here looking for stupid Anime people all night.

" No! Now leave us alone!" yelled Romano. He waved at them trying to get them to leave.

"But big brother~! Your name is Romano! Maybe they are here to help!"

"Ermf nark garrr~!" America shoved his face happily with hamburgers and fries. Kiera laughed at him loudly and Jake kind of glared at him, but was smiling as well.

"Breathe, Alfred, Breathe!" Kiera teased. She was holding her stomach as she laughed harder when Jake leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

"What are you, Britain? He's probably immune..." She laughed more and tears were rolling down her face.

"You're probably right, Germany... I must be immune, too~!" Jake patted his stomach.

"Haha~ I remember you always stole my food at lunch," Kiera smiled at the memory. "How is your Senior year without me?" Kiera had graduated school last year, but Jake was a year behind.

"It's okay. It's not the same without you and Marissa, though. At least you come and visit me every Wednesday~" Kiera patted Jake's blond head and smiled at her best friend.

Alfred watched the two closely, noting how close of friends they are. He began to wish he had a friend like that. "Jeez, you two are real good friends, huh?"

"Yeah~" they both answered simultaneously. "We are exactly alike. We have so much fun!"

The two 'twins' picked up their Frappes and took a long drink. Then Kiera took a bit of whipped cream and flicked it in Jake's direction. He did the same, and soon both of them were laughing and splattered with whipped cream.

"Hey..." Alfred mumbled with a mouth full of food. "Weren't we supposed to do something?"

Kiera and Jake stopped laughing and looked at each other. "Something?"

"Yeah... What the Hell? I can't remember!"

"Us, neither..." The friends shrugged.

"Well... Wanna go do something, then?" Alfred suggested.

"Hm..." They thought. "Oh! Let's go to Kroger!"

"Uh... Why?"

"... Because they have candy."

"Good point. Let's go!"

The small group of four arrived at Kroger with in the next 20 minutes of leaving Kaylie's home.

"So where do you guys think they're at?" asked Kaylie.

"We don't really know. All we know is that they split up and are searching for info.'" said Charles as he jumped out the car. "Hey Sam! We should get a movie! Not just any movie! A scary one so we can scare the shit out of Alfred!" Charles shouted as he passed the red box out side of Kroger.

"That's m-mean." Canada said from the back seat.

"So! No one cares what you think Machu!"

"What do you have against my twin?"

"He's stupid, annoying, dumb-"

"That's enough! Charles, stop picking fights or no beer for you for a week!" Sam sighed. She was already frustrated. She let Alfred, Jake, and Kiera be alone together and had a feeling that they weren't doing what they were supposed to. She sighed again, shaking her head and headed back to the car, leaving Charles behind to yell 'no fair' and 'he started it first'.

"You sound like his grandmother," Kaylie giggled as she got out of the car.

"Yeah, yeah. Someone's gotta do it..." Sam mumbled, slightly irritated. It was getting late and they were still out looking. _Oh well_, Sam thought,_ we have to save the nations. They are probably very confused about what's going on..._ "Go on, guys. Go in. And we may get a movie but it can't be scary." Charles 'aw'd and left it at that.

"Have fun looking for the weirdos!" yelled Charles as Sam drove away from krogers.

As Sam and Canada drove by the police station Sam noticed that Kiera's van was not there. Sam sighed and grabbed her phone off the dash.

"W-who are you calling?" Canada asked warily. Miss Samantha looked tired and she kept sighing in frustration.

"I'm calling Kiera because her van is not at the police station and she is supposed to be looking there." The phone rang a few times, and the voice mail kicked in. 'Hey, brohuh! This is Kiera. If you got this, I might be ignoring you. Or maybe I'm seriously busy. Or maybe I dropped my phone in coffee or something! Hey, it could happen... Anywhore, do what you do, guy!' The voicemil beeped, and Sam began her rant. "Kiera, I swear if you went to Mcdonalds and forgot what you're doing I will tie Alfred up and throw him in Charles's closet! WITH CUBA AND RUSSIA'S PIPE!" After that Sam slammed her phone closed, throwing it back on the dashboard.

"You can be as scary as Russia," Canada said wide wide eyes.

"So... You are Antonio..." Marissa points at Spain. "Your Feliciano and you are... Damn." Marissa's finger hovered in front of Lovino's chest. "I forget this one."

Romano stood there with his arms across his chest and he stared at the ground, grumbling something inaudible.

"This is Romano~ My sweet little Lovino~" Spain answered for him. Romano just kept staring at the ground.

"So... Who are you guys? Are you here to help us?" Italy chimed happily, but you could tell he was a little shy. He was clinging to Romano a bit.

"Depends." Leigh Ann answered. "You guys aren't just creeps tryna pick up girls, are ya?"

"No..." Megan looked at them sideways. "They are definitely anime characters!" She laughed.

"Well, okay... So," Leigh Ann agreed. "What do we do now?"

"Uhm..." Marissa tapped her chin with her pointer finger. "We go home, I guess."

"Wait! Should we get in a car with strangers, Antonio?" Italy questioned.

Spain laughed. "Yes, Feli. They seem like nice girls! Come on, you guys~ Let's go with them." Spain ordered as he semi-pushed Romano and Feliciano toward the girls car.

Romano still didn't look up but Italy was happy. "Yahoo~! Let's go!" Italy grabbed Spain and Romano by the arms and pulled them in the direction of the car.

"Ah... I love going to stores at midnight..." Kiera sighed happily as she drove into the direction of Kroger, the local grocery store.

"Especially if it's Wal-Mart!" Jake exclaimed. "That's the best place to act stupid when there's no one around~"

"Right?!" America chimed in. "Dude, one time I dragged Arthur to Wal-Mart at midnight so he could make a fool of himself!" He laughed. "I made him ride a skateboard down the grocery section. He hit an old lady! Ahahaha~!"

All three of them began to laugh as they imagined England toppling into an elderly woman on a skateboard.

"Us three should go to Wal-Mart together sometime~" Kiera suggested, now remembering fun times of her own.

"Yeah! We would make a good Trash Wal-Mart apocalypse team!" Jake answered happily.

"Dude, apocalypse? Aha~"

"Well, I've always imagined hiding out in a Wal-Mart during the apocalypse..."

"Guys~ Hahaha~ We're here!" Kiera pulled into Kroger's large parking lot as she was laughing at their conversation. She hadn't had this much fun since the night before when she and Jake had been playing video games together... Hence, she has a LOT of fun.

"Whoa, this Kroger is huge!" America looked out the window to see the large grocery store and a giant smile crept along his face.

"Yeah, I know. We used to have a much smaller Kroger, but that one got way too boring, so we built this one in the middle of the field." Kiera pulled into a parking space near the doors.

"You guys sure have a lot of fields..." America commented.

"Haha~ We're a farming community~! Everyone at the other schools likes to call Blanchester the Hillbilly Redneck school of Ohio~" Jake responded.

"... But neither of you two are hillbilly OR redneck." America said doubtfully.

"Yeah, WE'RE not... But you should see the rest of the school." Jake rolled his eyes.

Kiera turned the van off and leaned back in the driver's seat and closed her eyes; she was absorbing the feel and excitement of the night and it gave her even more energy.

"Okay, gang! Are you ready for some candy?"

"Yeah!" both America and Jake shouted simultaneously.

"Me too~ Let's go!" Kiera swung her door open and dashed out, running to the the slide doors of the building. Once she reached her destination, she jumped up and down and waved for the guys to follow.

"Wait for me, Germany~!" Jake cried as he pushed past America and followed Kiera's suite.

"Hey, guys! You left the doors open!" America laughed as he got out and shut the open doors. He jogged to where the other two were and stood beside them with his hand in his pockets and the large smile plastered on his face.

"Lead the way, girl! I'm ready for sugar!"

Kiera only nodded before she dashed inside the store and ran through the corridor that housed all the carts.

"Wait!" Kiera slid to a stop when Jake's call reached her. She turned around. "What is it, Jappy?"

"We need a cart." A deviant smile played on the Aryans lips as he pushed a cart in her direction.

"But we don't-"

"Yes we do."

Kiera stared at him for a moment, analysing that familiar look in his eyes.

"Oh... Yes. Yes we do... Haha~!" She looked at America and slapped him on the back. "Prepare yourself for the best sugar high you have EVER had! ... And maybe the worst stomach ache... Haha~!" She dashed into the store and headed straight for the aisle of sweets.

America walked alongside Jake as he pushed his way to the aisle. "Do we have the money for all the candy we're planning to buy?"

Jake looked at him with a warm smile. "Of course~ In this world, Kiera is a very famous author. She has written two award winning trilogies!"

"Whoa~! How much money does that rake in?"

"Millions..." Jake answered. "But since she is still young, the government gives her the earnings in moderation. Dunno why, though."

"Haha~ Cause the government knows she'll blow it all on candy..."

"Guys, guys! Look at all this candy!" Kiera stood in the aisle with her arms outstretched. She stared up at all the shelved candy with the most devilish grin anyone has ever seen. "And I'm buying."

America looked at all the candy and his mouth dropped open. There was every candy any American could think of in this aisle, and he was becoming excited. "W-what can we get?"

Kiera looked at America with the powerful smile. "Anything you want."

"Wooooo!" America ran to the area of chocolate and grabbed fistfuls of Hershey candy, Reese's , M&M's and more. He shoveled the candy into the cart and instantly went for more.

Kiera and Jake entertained themselves with the sight of the happy American. Kiera marveled at the look of pure joy that shone across America's face. Jake watched with interest as the cart filled quickly with all the best candy. He thought America had good taste.

Jake looked down the aisle lazily. He knew there wasn't many people here because there was about only five cars in the parking lot, so when he saw a large figure flash by, his eyes widened. He pulled on Kiera's sleeve.

"Uh... Germany?"

Kiera didn't look at him; she was still too fascinated by America. "Hm? Yeah, Jappy?"

"I'm kinda weirded out."

She looked at him. "Hey, you do this when I take you to get candy, too! Don't be hatin' on Alfred~"

"What? Oh, no! I'm not..." Jake looked at the ground. "It's just that something went past our aisle and it was really tall!"

"Really? How tall?"

"Like, a foot taller than Alfred!"

Kiera looked at America's form and took note of his height. "Whoa, that's really tall..."

"I know, right? Wanna go check it out, then?"

Kiera glanced at America, whom of which was pre-occupied and muttering to himself. "Okay, so I'm gonna need some Twix... Oo! And I'll definitely need Snickers... And I CAN'T forget Almond Joy's..."

"Okay, let's go check it out. Alfred will be here for a while..." The two walked away quickly and went for the adventure.

"I have a q-question?" Canada said as he glanced a peek at Samantha in the drivers seat.

"And that would be?" Sam said in a calm voice. A little time after the phone call to Kiera, Sam had calmed down by putting a mixed CD of her favorite songs in.

"Where do you live?"

Sam blinked a few times and then looked at Mattie. She giggled a bit and then answered him. "We all live together. Well... Not all of us. Kiera, Megan, Charles, and me all live in the yellow house. Marissa here and there. And Jake is welcome no matter the date or time. Why do you ask?"

"W-well we don't know how long we're going to be here and I'm somewhat sure that we would end up staying with you." He said shyly.

"Yes. Your right. We will have you guys stay with us. Well, more like Kiera will force you to stay. But I'm sure you get the point," Sam said, pulling her phone off the dash again and calling Leigh Ann and the others.

"Hola?" Leigh Ann answered.

"Have any luck?" Sam asked.

"OH! Yes! We found them. Arthur was right."

"What about eyebrows?" asked a spanish accent.

"I'm going to assume thats Spain," Sam said.

"HEY! Who are you taking to? Don't ignore me, woman!" yelled a rough Italian accent.

"Ve~!"

"Thanks Leigh Ann. Tell Marissa I'm sorry." Sam sighed.

"Why?" Leigh Ann questioned.

"Cause I'm betting Romano is getting on her nerves."

"Damn straight he is!" Sam heard Marissa yell.

"What the Crapola! How do you know my name?" Romano screamed into the phone. "Who is this, anyway?!" He must have said that to one of the girls.

"We'll explain it later. When we all meet. Bring them home immediately and get them settled in. We'll be there as soon as we find our party. Good luck~ Bye." Sam shut the phone and continued to drive.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Review, da? Kolkolkolkolkolkol~**


End file.
